I Don't Want to Go
by ourfamilybusiness12452
Summary: A trip to Las Vegas in 2007 results in Jack becoming Captain Winchester and the Doctor getting a chance at recreating the Time Lords. And when the Winchesters come on board the TARDIS, it turns into a fight for their lives once they're flung into the middle of an elemental battle. Nine/Rose, Dean/Jack, Sherlock/John *SUPERWHOLOCK*


**First of all, this is an AU. Which means that the Doctor did not regenerate after the Game Station fight and Rose still has the power of the Time Vortex inside her, so it's not killing her on the inside. And secondly, Sherlock and John come into play later. Also, Jack came back to life but he's not immortal and Dean hasn't been dragged to Hell. Lilith and Ruby don't exist.**

* * *

Head pounding? Check.

Unfamiliar surroundings? Check.

Super sexy woman sleeping next to him and they're both naked? Well, not exactly.

What happened last night?

Let's see. Rose convinced the Doctor to take them to 21st Century Las Vegas, he immediately broke away from them when he spotted a bar, and then proceeded to get drunk off his ass.

That was all Jack could remember as he drank the glass of water that was on the bedside table. He was about to stand up, thinking he was alone, but a deep cough sounded from somewhere else in the room, and he froze.

Turning his head towards the small table in the corner of the motel room was a man, and he was sitting in a chair facing towards Jack.

Now Jack was not necessarily straight, but he promised himself after a nasty trip to Raxacoricofallapatorious that he wouldn't sleep with another man, knowing that he had some particularly bad encounters with some of the men afterwards.

But this man was different. He was entirely different from what Jack had expected. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes that contrasted with his skin tan. His body build was obviously muscular, but not overly so. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a dark green button up that somehow matched his much lighter eye color and dark blue jeans. Jack's mouth went dry as he took in the sight of this simply beautiful man sitting in front of him, and he looked into the man's eyes as he spoke.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jack's voice came out roughly, and he grimaced at the sound of it.

"My name's Dean Winchester." The man replied, and he stood up, the necklace hanging around his neck swinging back and forth. Jack couldn't keep his eyes away from Dean's, and he bit his lip as Dean slowly sat down on the bed next to him. "What's yours?" Jack grinned at the sound of Dean's voice and sat up so his torso was pressing against Dean's side.

"Name's Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness, mind you, you can't forget about the Captain title." Jack said and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He tensed slightly when Jack made contact with him, but he eventually relaxed. "What exactly happened last night?"

"It's kinda obvious, man." Dean replied to Jack, standing up and pulling away from the contact. "We got drunk and slept with each other."

"Yes but why?" Jack got out of the bed and he noticed Dean trying very hard not to stare below his torso. "I mean, you're obviously not gay. And I promised myself I wouldn't sleep with another man and I wouldn't leave the Doctor and Rose to do whatever the hell they were doing." Dean looked at him confused and shook his head.

"Would you put some clothes on so we can talk about this like grown ups?" Dean practically growled at Jack and the latter smirked.

"Why?" Jack said, moving like a predator towards him. Dean slowly backed up as he came closer until he hit the wall, and his eyes widened. "Am I bothering you with my body? Being nude is only natural." Jack pressed up against Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Besides, from what I remember of last night, you're damn fantastic in bed."

"Oh am I now?" Dean mumbled softly, staring down at Jack's lips. Jack smirked and licked them lightly, leaning forward to hover over Dean's lips with his own.

"Definitely. And I'd love to do it again." Jack smirked and then stepped away from Dean, picking up his pants from the ground and pulling them on. "But not right at this moment." He could hear Dean let out an almost inaudible groan as he bent over with his leather pants on to get his shirt and vest and Jack grinned almost evilly. "We need to go find the Doctor and Rose."

"And Sammy." Dean added in, and Jack raised an eyebrow at the obvious nickname as he zipped up his boots. "Sam's my little brother. We were on a hunt and stopped off here to get more information." He frowned at Dean in confusion.

"You're a hunter?" Jack asked, and Dean nodded, both knowing exactly what kind of hunter he was talking about. "Hm, didn't think hunters appeared until the 51st century. That's when I got my sonic blaster." Jack held up the item in question and Dean tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"51st century?" He asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No time to explain at the moment, sweetheart. I gotta find the Doctor and Rose before they leave on the TARDIS without me." Jack ran out of the motel room with his coat hanging on his arm and Dean ran out after him.

"Wait!" Dean yelled, and Jack turned around in the middle of the street. "Will I see you again?" Dean was sure he sounded like a lost puppy dog as he asked the question desperately, but Jack didn't care as he ran up to him and kissed him hard. They pulled away from each other after a few seconds with flushed faces.

"I'll find you." Jack said, and he pointed to the Chevy Impala sitting in the parking spot just outside their motel room. "Now go." With those final words, Jack ran out of the parking lot and towards the strip, disappearing entirely from Dean's view.

"I don't want to go." Dean whispered, and then he shook his head, grabbing his jacket from the room and then setting off in the Impala to find his brother.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and immediately squinted them against the blinding sun that was somehow shining in through the window of the TARDIS. He rested his head back on the pillow to discover that it was not the same one he kept on the bed in his bedroom in the TARDIS. The Doctor opened his eyes fully, the sunlight not hurting as much as it did before, and he looked down at the weight on his chest, almost screaming as he saw Rose laying on his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

His left hand fingers were intertwined with her right hand fingers, and his arm was wrapped around her body tightly but gently. Their legs were tangled together, and the Doctor could feel that they had both been divested of clothing.

He was thinking about where this change in their strange sort of friendship would fit when the pink and yellow girl in his arms started to wake up, and he panicked slightly.

Rose opened her eyes and immediately looked up at the Doctor, her eyes wide with what looked like fear to him. She slowly started to shift out of his arms until he rolled over and pinned her underneath him.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose looked up at him, still a bit scared, but the Doctor shook his head, letting a soft smile appear on his lips.

"Rose, I've always wanted this." He started, and then he frowned. "Well, that's not entirely true. At first I wanted you to be my companion. And then I was hoping that you'd be my girlfriend because I fancied you. But it grew over the time we spent together." The Doctor realised that he was rambling slightly and let out a nervous chuckle, looking into Rose's eyes. She didn't look scared anymore, so he continued on. "And of course I wanted you, I mean, have you seen yourself? You're so beautiful."

"I'm not, not really." Rose whispered, shaking her head in protest against his words. "You could have told me, Doctor, why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid." He replied, closing his eyes in sadness. "I was afraid that you would leave, or die. Whichever came first. But after you looked into the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex, you became immortal. And then I was afraid that you would leave me behind for Mickey."

"Don't say that." Rose said, and she rolled them back over so she was leaning over the Doctor. "I feel the same way. And I know that what happened last night was completely an accident on both our accounts. So let's take it slow. We start out as boyfriend and girlfriend and see where it ends up taking us. Deal?"

The Doctor took a moment to let her words sink in, and then he smiled widely. "Yes, that sounds like a deal. But we should probably get dressed and find out where Jack is, I'm guessing we lost him on our way here last night." Rose laughed and got up from the bed, getting dressed into her clothes again.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She grinned as he stood up and followed her lead in getting dressed. "But I want to get some chips first. I'm hoping American chips are as good as the London ones."


End file.
